This invention pertains generally to rocket motors and particularly to motors of such type which use a solid propellant.
It has been known in the art that a rocket motor using a solid propellant formed as a so-called scroll is susceptible to failure in operation, especially when the ambient temperature is high. For example, at various times to date during the almost fifteen year life of the DRAGON missile, catastrophic failures have been experienced by reason of such failures in rocket motors used to maneuver the missile during operation.